Guardians - A Forgotten Power
by kuronomi
Summary: AU. Kurama, is prince of the Ningenkai Kingdom and a Guardian of the realm. Hiei, Yusuke, Yukina, and Koenma are also princes (and princess) of their respective kingdoms, as well as fellow Guardians. When Kurama goes missing and a dark, ancient power is about to be unsealed, the Guardians must work fast to find Kurama and stop the dark power from falling into the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Story is AU and YYH characters may portray OC characteristics at times.

**Chapter 1**

Having arrived at the palace in answer to a summons from the King, Hiei was now waiting for the King to finish the morning's hearings so he had decided to go for a walk. As he approached the main courtyard he heard a rumbling sound and felt the ground tremble. Then he heard the voices of men yelling in surprise. As he rounded the corner he was greeted with the sight of two of the palace guards in their practice gear, wrapped in vines from the shoulders to the waist, and hanging from large overgrown vines that had broken through the middle of the courtyard. Glancing to the side, he saw Kurama standing there looking up at the guards with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Hiei started towards the scene, but slowed and hid in the shadows as a large guard walked up to Kurama.

'You know you aren't supposed to use your Guardian powers on the guards Highness.' He sighed.

Kurama directed his best beaten puppy look at his old instructor. 'But Commander Chuu, how else am I supposed to practice in order to protect the realm?'

The Commander snorted, 'Don't try that line with me Highness! You're lucky that it is me giving you a talking to and not your father.'

A small smile tugged at the corners of Hiei's mouth as he watched Kurama's smile falter as the Commander's words sunk in.

'Well,… yes. That is a good point.' He waved his hand nonchalantly and the vines lowered the guards to the ground, unwrapped them, and then slithered back underground.

Kurama made a slight hand-over-heart bow toward the Commander.

'I shall have this mess cleared up within the hour and this will not happen in the courtyard ever again.'

The Commander narrowed his eyes at Kurama. 'Yes, well not in the courtyard or anywhere else young prince. We can't have you stringing up your father's guards around the Kingdom.'

Kurama bowed again as the Commander took his leave. At this moment Hiei decided to appear from his hiding place.

'And if that is how you practice, this realm is in big trouble'.

Kurama smiled upon recognition of the voice and turned towards his friend.

'Hiei what a nice surprise. What brings you here?'

As they clasped arms in greeting, Hiei frowned slightly with an almost invisible twitch of his brows.

'I thought you could tell me. Your father sent for me but did not state the reason.' Then with a small smirk he continued.

'I assumed it had something to do with you - as usual.'

'Funny. Shall we count how many times I have been called over at the request of your mother to –'

'Ok, ok. Let's drop this. I guess I'll find out when he calls for me.' He turned his head and scanned the entrance to the courtyard and then scanned the other entries. Not spotting anyone hurrying towards him to summon him to the King he turned back to Kurama.

'Well, I'm bored. Are you finished with your "practice"?' He gestured to the rubble where the vines had been.

Kurama tried the beaten puppy dog look again.

'It was only a bit of fun Hiei. You know there is no-one around here with whom I could seriously spar.'

Hiei rolled his eyes. 'Don't even try that.'

Kurama's face broke into a brilliant smile and Hiei could not help but relax his frown.

'Are we going to spar or what fox?'

Kurama rolled his eyes at Hiei's use of the old childhood nickname.

'I suppose it would be too much to ask that you stop referring to me according to the symbol on my family's coat of arms, now that we are 17. You do not hear me referring to you as "dragon".'

Hiei just looked at him blankly and folded his arms waiting for an answer to his question.

Kurama sighed and walked to where the tools were kept and picked up two shovels.

'Well, we cannot spar until that hole is filled in.' He said tossing a shovel to Hiei.

Hiei deftly caught the tool and opened his mouth to argue that it was not his mess to clean up, but then just rolled his eyes again and removed his outer jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

The work was done in silence and in no time at all the hole was filled in and the courtyard was looking presentable again.

As they sat on the entryway steps resting, Kurama waved over a nearby servant holding a tray with water.

Hiei broke the silence.

'So why didn't you just use your Guardian powers to fix the ground.' He smirked at Kurama.

Kurama poured out two cups of water and handed the first to Hiei and then took a long drink from his own.

'You just cannot help but point out the irony of my title any chance you get. An Earth Guardian who has dominion over plants; not actual earth.' He shook his head at his friend's amused look.

They fell into silence again and after they refilled and drain their cups again, Hiei noticed that Kurama was just staring off into the distance so he took the empty cup from Kurama's hand and put it on the servant's tray and grumbled, 'I will not spar with you if your mind is elsewhere fox.'

Kurama blinked and then noticed the servant still waiting and dismissed him with a nod of thanks. He then reached back and untied his hair that had been in a ponytail at his neck.

'What do you mean?' he asked shaking his long red hair free.

With a sigh Hiei stood up and dusted his pants.

'That mind of yours is anywhere but here, so it is obvious that you will not be a challenge for me today.'

Kurama smiled at his friend's ability to read him so easily and he also rose and dusted himself off.

'My apologies Hiei. I am ready when you are.'

'You don't want to tell me your problems, fine. I could care less. But you're still too distracted so you're just going to waste my time.'

He turned to grab his coat, and although Kurama was used to Hiei's abrupt manner he still hesitated for a second before responding.

'Wait Hiei.' He said quickly, stretching his hand toward Hiei.

Hiei slowed his movements but continued donning his coat.

Knowing that Hiei was waiting for him to continue he lowered his arm and sighed.

'Again I am sorry Hiei. I do have other things on my mind but I do not want to bother you with my small worries.'

As Hiei finished buttoning his coat he raised an eyebrow slightly in response.

'Well you have failed miserably. Consider me bothered. And don't – ' He directed an annoyed glare at Kurama who had opened his mouth to speak. '- apologise again.'

Closing his mouth he smiled and bowed his head slightly in acquiescence to Hiei's request.

Kurama sat back down on the stairs and sighed again.

'Father has told me I need to take my duties as heir more seriously.'

Having been on the receiving end of one of these lectures from his mother, Hiei's only response was to roll his eyes.

'Yes, I know we've both been lectured about taking our duties seriously, but this time was different Hiei.' Sensing his friend's distress he stayed quiet and waited for Kurama to continue.

As if the energy had drained from his body Kurama hung his head and then spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

'Father… wants me to meet my betrothed tomorrow night.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Story is AU and YYH characters may portray OC characteristics at times.

**Chapter 2  
**

Outwardly it looked like Hiei had not reacted to what Kurama said, but Kurama knew Hiei since they were children and caught the slight widening of Hiei's eyes after his announcement.

Kurama rushed on.

'It is not like I will be wed straight away or anything, but once we have met I suspect arrangements will be made to make a formal announcement of our engagement. Hiei, I –'

Hiei had slowly turned his back. Kurama tensed.

'Hiei? What is wrong?' Kurama stood and took a step towards Hiei. Without turning around Hiei replied.

'Nothing is wrong.' He half turned to Kurama and then continued. 'Did he say who it was?'

'No, he said that he will keep it a surprise until we meet.' He looked up and off into the distance as he spoke. 'I knew that after I turned 17 I was supposed to start to consider marriage. And I knew that my father would have a list of people he thinks are suitable matches. But I thought I would have at least been able to choose my own partner from whatever list was compiled.' He walked a few paces away while Hiei remained where he was still half turned toward Kurama with an impassive look on his face.

'Not only do I NOT get to choose, someone has already been chosen, AND they are already on their way to meet me!' He was now standing still with his back toward Hiei, with his fists clenched at his sides, and his face tilted up toward the sky. He closed his eyes as a slight breeze blew and made his hair sway softly.

'Hiei I hate that I have little or no control over my life.'

Before he could continue, a page appeared and bowed to the two princes.

'Please excuse the interruption your Highnesses. The King is ready to see Prince Hiei.'

As Kurama walked to retrieve his own jacket, he addressed the page. 'Hiro, are we summoned to the main hall or his private chambers?'

Hiro fidgeted slightly and lowered his eyes. 'I'm sorry Highness, but the King thought you might be with Prince Hiei and said to tell you that he wishes to speak with Prince Hiei alone and that he and the Prince will join you later this evening for dinner.'

The page bowed and turned to lead Hiei to the King. Hiei turned and glanced over his shoulder at Kurama who looked back at him with a sad look on his face. In the blink of an eye, a small smile replaced it before Hiei turned and followed the Page out of the courtyard.

_Why did he look like that? I know it had nothing to do with me seeing the King without him. He is so annoying! Damned fox!_

* * *

Meanwhile, beyond the castle, and beyond the forest, somewhere in the mountains, a strong commanding voice echoed down stone corridors.

'The King must be informed of this discovery! I will go myself!'

A purple streak sped through the corridors, dodging the odd slave carrying buckets of rocks, weaving in and out of the maze of tunnels. Finally it slowed its approach and walked calmly into a large cave lit by torches resting in metal sconces on the walls and two wells of fire at the back of the cave on either side of a raised platform. The steps of the lone figure echoed in the hall as he approached a figure seated on the raised platform. As he kneeled in front of the seated figure his armour caught the torchlight and gave off a faint purple glow. The seated figure was the first to speak.

'Raku, why do you come to me unbidden?'

The figure in purple dipped his head and replied in a whispy, almost ghost-like voice, 'My King, We have discovered something of importance from the carvings in the chamber and on the stone table.'

'More important than the discovery that a key is required to unlock the power?'

'Yes my lord. In fact, I have ordered the search for the key to cease.'

This captured the King's attention and he rose from his seat and waved for Raku to rise.

'What have you discovered?'

As he straightened he looked up and met the King's eyes.

'The key that unlocks the power…is not an actual key.'

The King narrowed his eyes at the head cleric but waited for him to continue.

'The ancient texts spoke of the last attempt to unlock the power. It spoke of a battle that took place to prevent the your predecessor's troops from entering the cavern, at the end of which, the Guardians used their powers to block the caves and all the entrances. The texts state: "the Guardians created a key which sealed the power but when they lent their power to the battle raging on the mountainside, the key was lost" which is why we first searched for the key outside the mountain. But I looked closer at the pictograms carved on the table.' He withdrew a sheet of parchment that had a rubbing of the pictogram and opened it toward the King.

'My lord.. it is a person depicted in the centre, not an object.'

The King walked closer and inspected the rubbing.

'Have the carvings given any hints as to who the key is?' He said still staring down at the picture.

An evil smile slowly spread across the cleric's face.

'Yes my lord, the script may be cryptic but it was not hard for one such as I to decipher. I have already despatched someone to retrieve your key.'

The King looked up from the parchment and into the cleric's eyes, a cruel smile spreading across his face.

'Excellent.'

* * *

Kurama was in the woods practicing so as not to cause any further damage to his father's palace. He was practicing an exercise in agility and precision when he almost caused a tree to fall on to an unconscious man. Focussing his energy he directed the vines on the forest floor to grow rapidly and catch the falling tree before it crushed the man. He leapt quickly over the forest foliage and landed lightly beside the man. As he bent down to check on the man his energy levels returned to normal and he resumed his normal appearance in his training clothes. After quickly checking for any major injuries, Kurama gently shook the man who slowly stirred and moaned.

'Sir, can you hear me?' The man opened his eyes slowly and looked around him blinking and then he attempted to sit up.

'Here let me help you.' Kurama said gently whilst helping him to a sitting position.

'Is there anything causing you a lot of pain or that you cannot move?' He asked, his eyes still scanning the scrapes and bruises on the man's face and arms.

The man shook his head and then opened his mouth to say something but started coughing instead.

Kurama slipped the waterskin from his belt and handed it to the man.

'This is water. Please drink.'

The man took a couple of mouthfuls and tried to hand the water back to Kurama. But Kurama held his hand up, 'You should drink a bit more.'

The man nodded his thanks and took another mouthful. 'Thank you for the water, but I must hurry to the palace. Then he attempted to stand but Kurama placed a restraining hand on his chest.

'Please calm yourself. What is your name? And who has harmed you?'

The man looked warily at Kurama, and then cast his eyes down.

'I- I will only talk to the King or to the Guardians. It's.. too important to trust to anyone else.'

Kurama narrowed his eyes for a moment, considering the man in front of him. Deciding that he could sense no deception in the man's actions or words, Kurama nodded his agreement.

'Very well, I take it you can recognise the insignia of the King and the Guardians?'

The man's eyes widened.

'Of course! I would know his mark anywhere. And who in this realm does not know the insignia of the Guardians.'

The man had become over excited and launched into another coughing fit.

'Please be calm.' Kurama thought quickly and glanced at his hand.

_I left my ring back in the palace so I would not lose it during practice. But going out of the castle grounds I should have known to take it with me. Of all days… Well.. perhaps it would be better to show the Guardian insignia instead. I do not need to reveal myself as a Guardian, however if whomever did this to him is still pursuing him, the more information I have, the better._

'Very well. But if this is a trick you have picked the wrong person.'

Kurama stood and became still, seeming to fix his eyes on the man in concentration. In the blink of an eye his clothes transformed and he was no longer wearing practice clothes. He was wearing a white, high-collar shirt with splits running down the sides from the mid-thigh, red and gold trimmed the edges, a matching red silk belt was tied at the waist, and long white pants finished the outfit. The insignia of the Guardians was on the neck of his collar.

The man tried to rise to bow but Kurama stopped him once again with a hand on his shoulder.

The man looked up sorrowfully at Kurama.

'Please forgive me Guardian. I had to be careful just in case you were one of their spies.'

Kurama nodded his understanding.

The man looked around him and then looked back at Kurama questioningly.

'Are the other Guardians with you?'

Kurama considered for a moment before answering.

'No, but we do not have far to travel to get to the palace so that you can speak to all of us.' He watched the man carefully as he answered and noted that he seemed to look genuinely disappointed as he looked down at the ground. It was Kurama's turn to look around checking for any sign of people closing in on them. The birds seemed to be at ease where they were and he could not sense any energies comiing towards them. He turned back to the injured man.

'Now who are you, and who are "they"?'

'I am Souma. My apologies but there is little time and I have much to tell you. I will explain, but we must get to the palace quickly.'

'Not just yet.'

Kurama collected the waterskin from Souma and walked a few feet away. He returned with a small pack which he began to rummage through. As he did this he transformed back to his training clothes and Souma gasped.

'What happened to your powers Guardian?'

Seeing the confused look on the man's face Kurama smiled and went back to searching in his pack.

_His curiosity seems healthy even if his body is not. Slightly odd for an injured man in a hurry, but not entirely implausible. Still… I will not be revealing too much about myself to this stranger._

'My powers are always with me, I just do not choose to hold that form if it is not necessary.'

He finally produced a small stoppered bottle with a green gel inside.

'This will help heal your wounds and increase your energy so we can travel a little faster.'

'Thank you Guardian.'

Souma cringed at first, expecting pain, as Kurama began to spread the gel over the small cuts on his arms and torso, but then he relaxed as the cool gel began its work. When Kurama was finished administering to Souma's wounds he wiped his hands on a rag and then packed everything back in the bag.

He helped Souma to his feet but the man was still unsteady and stumbled, but Kurama was quick and caught him by the arms.

'That plant gel will work fast, but its effects are not instantaneous. I will assist you until you feel stronger.'

'Thank you Guardian, you are very fast. I have heard the Guardian of Fire is fast. Is that the element you control?'

'No need to thank me. Now let us be on our way and you can tell me what happened.'

Souma nodded and they began their walk through the forest.

'I escaped from a mine in the mountains. There were four of us, but the others were captured before we could get to the forest. If I hadn't fallen into the river they would have taken me back as well.'

With some encouragement from Kurama and the odd question asked here and there, Souma told his story.

His entire patrol was captured on their way to the Kingdom of Alaric. It was made to look like they had fallen in a rockslide so no further search was conducted. Others had been captured in a similar manner as they travelled the mountain paths or explored caves for their own curiosity. The attack had been sudden. One minute they were walking their horses around a narrow bend through the mountain pass and the next he was waking up with an aching head bound in chains. Kurama thought about this for a moment and then urged Souma to continue. Souma and the other captives were told to dig tunnels. They had dug many tunnels and many lives had been lost in cave-ins. As the days wore on, he learned more about what they were looking for and who was responsible for their captivity. There was a King with wings like a bat's, who was looking for a hidden cavern which was supposed to hold an ancient power. He had also overheard the guards talking about the King being crazy for chasing a prophecy that was probably just a fairytale. But finally one of the tunnel crews broke through to a large cave. This was not so unusual, but there was a lot of excitement around the discovery of this one and it was rumoured that the slaves who had seen the cave had been killed and no-one except the King's clerics were allowed to enter.

'Clerics?'

'Yes, the King has his own magicians. I saw them using their magic to make fire, and use the wind and water to do their bidding!'

'That is not magic. Clerics are raised from birth to commune with nature and tap into its flow. They can only use what is available, and only to a certain degree. And they cannot create more or less of the element than what is around them. It would be interesting to see the fire-wielder though.' Kurama grew quiet again but seemed thoughtful.

'I just hope the Guardians are powerful enough to defeat the clerics. The seem so powerful. Oh,… I am sorry Guardian.'

'You did not speak out of turn. Please continue.'

'I'm sorry Guardian, but can we stop just for a moment? My useless legs seem to be tired already. My apologies.'

'Of course. Do not worry; your strength should start returning to you soon.' He replied and helped Souma lower himself to the ground.

Souma took a deep breath and continued.

The cavern that had been discovered had a stone table with strange carvings. The guards had ordered the slaves to start searching that cave and others nearby for a key. The key was important and whoever found it would be given their freedom. The slaves knew that was not true but they were beaten if they did not obey.

Souma's voice was cracking a little by now so Kurama handed him the waterskin.

As Souma sat catching his breath and taking small mouthfuls from the waterskin, Kurama closed his eyes and extended his senses to the trees and plants to see if there were any pursuers. Finding none he opened his eyes to see Souma offering him the waterskin. He took it and drank deeply while looking off in the direction of the palace.

_I wonder what father is talking to Hiei about. Perhaps Guardian business. It does not matter I guess, Hiei will tell me anyway. But... the meeting has gone on far longer than usual, Hiei would have come looking for me by now._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Story is AU and YYH characters may portray OC characteristics at times.

**Chapter 3  
**

Raku looked up from the stone table as the King walked into the chamber, and then bowed his head.

'With the key about to be retrieved I want you to walk me through what you know of the ritual.'

'Of course my lord.' Raku gestured to the wall behind him.

'These carvings are a record of what happened over two centuries ago when your ancestor and his clerics were defeated in a great battle outside the mountain. We already knew of the battle, and we know the power your ancestor sought had a seal placed on it by the Guardians of that time.' He moved further to the right and continued.

'This tells of how the sealing ritual was performed with the Guardians standing around this stone table using their power to lock the ancient power into an alternate dimension within the mountain. But they had to choose a key through which they could focus their powers in order to create the seal. So when the texts mentioned that the Guardians made a key, they had actually chosen a someone to act as the key.' He moved back to the table and indicated the symbols in front of him.

'This is the cryptic script that tells of some of the properties of the chosen key.' He then walked around to the King's side of the table and pointed at the carvings going down the right side.

'These symbols indicate that the key was placed on the table when the moon had risen.' He then moved around and swept his hand across the symbols at the bottom of the table.

'And these, speak of the sealing power passing through the key. And these,' He indicated the left side of the table. '.. these tell of the seal being created after the power built around the key and passed to the other dimension.'

The King frowned at this news.

'So how do we use the key to open the seal?'

Raku made a sweeping gesture with his hand indicating the writings on the wall and down to the writings on the table.

'From all this information, we have discerned a counter ritual to open the seal. In fact, it was the script in the circular pattern in the middle of the table,' He ran his fingers over the script. 'that gave us the most of the information about the key and how to use it in the ritual.'

'So far we know the key will be placed on the table, and the clerics will call on the power of the elements just as the Guardians once did. However, now that we know the key is actually a person, we could not expect the person to co-operate, especially if it is someone chosen by the Guardians. Therefore we will need to make them… co-operative. With these kind of rituals the power will build before it is transferred. It does not say how to transfer the power once it passes through the key. It just says: "Harness the earth, harness the key, and harness the power." I believe that I have a way to link you and the key together so that the power will transfer once it builds around the key. I am just not sure what can be done to prepare a key that is not actually a normal key.'

The King frowned in thought.

'If we need to make the key co-operative we just need to alter the state of awareness. We can change the key's state of mind and body with salax powder. In fact the key will barely have a mind if the powder is applied liberally.' The King smiled meaningfully.

Raku returned the smile and bowed his head.

'Yes, my lord. I will have some salax brought here and I will prepare the key once it arrives.'

'Have the remainder of your clerics make whatever other preparations that are deemed necessary for their part in the ritual.'

'Yes my lord.'

* * *

Hiei was tense as he stood in the King's chambers and his eyes were blazing.

'ALL the rulers of the realm agreed to this?! My mother would have .. SHOULD HAVE told me!'

'Calm yourself Hiei. Your mother agreed that I should be the one to tell you and she will discuss this further with you upon your return. The decision has been made and the betrothal will be announced two night's hence.'

The King stood and walked over to Hiei placing a hand on his shoulder.

'I thought you would be happy about this. You would not get this upset about being kept in the dark. Your mother is Queen of keeping secrets as you well know. Is it the betrothal or having to replace Kurama that is bothering you more?'

The glare he received told him "replace" was a poorly chosen word. A glare like that would have made an enemy wonder if his face was going to catch fire, but Hiei was like a son to him so he just smiled patiently down at him.

'I know this is a lot to take in Hiei but now that you know what has been decided by the Council, as a prince of the realm _and_ leader of the Guardians, you must do your duty. You think no-one is good enough for Kurama, but I think you are wrong. I think the Council has made a perfect match. Do you doubt _my_ judgement?' He said this with a slight challenge in his voice.

Hiei slowly walked a pace or two away from the King's grasp and looked out the window at the setting sun, his thoughts weighing on him.

'Kurama thought he would have at least been given a list of possible matches that he could choose from. The Council could not do even that much for him.' The King remained quiet. Hiei continued, still staring out the window.

'When will you tell Kurama?'

'I had thought tonight, but the hour grows late and it seems that you have not taken this news as well as I thought. I have a few things to attend to tomorrow, so it will be no sooner than tomorrow afternoon; possibly evening.'

The King started walking towards the door.

'You may as well stay here seeing as the announcement is in a couple of days. There is no point in you going only having to return again. I will send word to your mother. I will also have the kitchen informed that you will be receiving your dinner in your rooms tonight. And Hiei…'

He stopped and half turned toward Hiei. Hiei turned from the window to face the King.

'.. regardless of what YOU think is best for him, all will proceed as per the Council's wishes.'

With that he walked out of the room to leave Hiei with his thoughts.

* * *

Kurama and Souma had finished their short break and were only a few hundred yards from the edge of the forest. Souma had continued with his tale.

Souma had managed to see the carvings on the stone table in the cavern and memorised them before he made his escape. He copied down the carvings from the table onto a scrap of parchment he found with the thought that if he managed to escape he would warn the King.

Kurama stopped suddenly and Souma, who was well enough now to follow him, walked into him.

'Sorry Souma. Are you ok?' he said grasping Souma's elbow to steady him.

'Yes, thank you Guardian. But what is wrong?'

'You have a copy of the script from the cavern?'

Souma nodded.

'May I see it?'

'Of course Guardian, but should we not hurry to the palace so we can alert the King and the other Guardians?'

'Yes, but I might be able to decipher the script while we walk, which may save some time.'

Souma smiled and reached inside his ragged clothing to retrieve a scrap of parchment and handed it to Kurama.

'Thank you. Now let us hurry to the palace.'

Kurama, having grown up playing in the forest as well as being guided by the plantlife around him, did not have to watch for trip hazards or worry about where he was going. He unrolled the scrap of parchment and knitted his brows in concentration as he began translating:

_"The key is of the earth. Only the key unlocks the power. To harness the power, harness the key. Harness the earth. Break the key, break the power."_

'If I may Guardian..' Souma panted as he struggled to keep pace with Kurama.

'.. We were told to stop searching for a key a day ago. Apparently it is not what they thought it was. Whatever that means. That's when I made my escape. When they decided to lock us into some of the other caves we had dug.'

Kurama stopped again briefly and looked into the distance.

_So then… the key must not be an object._

He looked again at the parchment.

'By the way Guardian.. should we light torches, the light is fading and it is getting harder to see where my feet should go.'

Without looking up or slowing, Kurama replied.

'Just stay behind me and you should not stumble. I have known this forest all my life.'

'The forest seems to know you just as well.' Souma seemed to say this mainly to himself, and smiled as he watched a tree root twitch and knock a rock out of Kurama's path.

Souma started speaking softly to himself in low, almost musical, tones as Kurama studied the parchment.

Kurama barely heard him as he started processing the information he had gathered from Souma and the parchment. Then he remembered something from when he first began training as a Guardian.

_There was a story about a power being sealed by the former Guardians. Could this be…? _

'Souma, I –' he began and started to look up, but Souma's words about the forest triggered a revelation which caused him to look back down again to examine the parchment with intensity.

_The key is of the earth._

Souma stopped walking and was still and quiet for a few moments. Then his eyes glowed purple for a few seconds.

'Well.. that should be enough time. The Gods have granted me good fortune this day.' He said is a soft, cheerful voice that had a slight edge to it. His eyes had returned to normal.

Kurama was broken out of his thoughts upon hearing the change in Souma's voice and also stopped walking.

He felt a malicious intent building which put him on guard immediately. He carefully kept his left hand hidden from view as he turned to face Souma, his emotions masked.

'Yes, it certainly was fortunate you happened upon me when you did. And now here we are not too far from the palace grounds.'

Souma circled slowly to Kurama's left with a predator-like gleam in his eyes.

'I know which Guardian you are and your intelligence is well known. There is no need for you to feign ignorance of my sudden change in demeanour.'

With supernatural speed they both moved in a blur whilst both transforming.

The forest seemed empty with only a swirl of leaves to indicate there had been movement.

Kurama extended his senses but found he was being blocked from detecting where Souma was hidden. He decided to change tact and called out.

'Why show your hand now, you almost made it into the palace?'

The reply came as a strange low, bass-like echoing that seemed to surround him.

'I know you figured out what the message means. So I also know that you already know the answer to your question little Guardian. I saw your face as the answer came to you. But I will indulge you if you insist on wasting the little time you have… '

Kurama could not pinpoint where Souma's voice was coming from. It seemed to be bouncing off the trees and rocks and the sound was sending vibrations through him.

'I was fortunate indeed to be "rescued" by one of the Guardians. I had decided to drug you anyway and use you as bait to get the Guardian I needed to walk into a trap. But it is definitely a gift from the Gods to have the very Guardian I seek delivered straight into my hands. I no longer need to continue to the palace now that I have you.'

The low, rumbling, echoing voice started to make Kurama feel dizzy to the point where he had to crouch on the tree branch where he had jumped. His greatest weapon was his intellect, and being able to devise plans within plans. But he felt like his head was stuffed full of cotton, and his thoughts were fragmented. He realised that Souma had somehow managed to do something to him but his mind could not grasp what it was. He quickly discarded his half made strategies. He was going to have go straight to a failsafe. But he could not risk being seen preparing it, otherwise his efforts would most certainly be thwarted by Souma. He needed to know where Souma was, and to draw him out of hiding BEFORE he was fully incapacitated. He spoke out again.

'Are you sure you have the right Guardian, Souma?

He almost lost consciousness after he called out. Quickly he dug into the pack he was still carrying and tore off small strips from the rag he used earlier, and put them in his ears. Not completely effective but he felt steadier on his feet.

'Tut, tut little Guardian. Playing for time will not work. Even if you find a way to block my spell, it has already affected you. It works particularly well with the potion you drank from your waterskin.'

Kurama's mind raced.

_I was careful…. and always watching….When did…._ Realisation dawned on him. _He did it when I was trying to sense for pursuers! Stupid mistake! But how did he know about me…?_

'Tick, tick, tick. I think I made that potion too strong. You seem to be a few steps behind me.'

Ignoring the taunts Kurama risked the sound of movement and leapt to a new location going back into the forest. He pulled some seeds from his hair and swallowed them.

_This should counteract any poison he gave me._

Focussing his energy he called again on the plants to help locate his enemy. He suddenly cried out as his mind hit an invisible barrier and he slipped off the branch.

He recovered himself in time to land on his feet in a crouch but the pain that shot through his head left him barely conscious. He knew his capture was imminent. He had fallen completely into the trap. If only he had a moment of clarity. Then he felt tendrils wrapping around him. He had not sensed it! And it felt like – VINES! How was this possible – this was his forest!

_Souma... can tap into nature! He is.. a cleric! He must have sensed me sending.. my.. my energy to the plants!_

His consciousness was slipping fast but he needed to stall a bit longer before he was taken.

'The others... th-they will come. You... will not... get the... power.'

A shadowy figure appeared in front of him and squatted down to be closer.

'The potion worked better than we thought.'

He reached down and lifted Kurama's chin to hold his head up in the faint light of the almost set sun and watched as Kurama's eyelids flickered still struggling against the potion's effects.

'It is a shame we had to trap you this way. I would have enjoyed pitting my skills against yours in combat. But alas, time is of the essence, and I need to get you to my King.'

Then he moved so his lips were almost touching Kurama's ear and he whispered, 'With your help Guardian, we most certainly will unseal the power.' And Kurama's eyes fully closed and his body relaxed into the hold of the vines.

At an unseen command, the vines unwound from around Kurama, and lay the red-haired, sleeping, beauty on the forest floor, still in his Guardian form.

_Wait a minute. He should have changed back._

Souma narrowed his eyes at this thought and moved cautiously to examine Kurama closer.

Then suddenly, Kurama changed back, and Souma was relieved.

_I thought he might be trying to trick me for a moment. He is the craftiest of the Guardians after all._

His eyes glowed purple as he drew energy from his surroundings.

_'Master, I have the key and am returning swiftly.'_

_'As is expected of you Souma. Make sure he cannot use his powers but see that no harm comes to him.'_

_'Yes Master Raku.'_

His eyes returned to normal and he looked upon Kurama for a moment before gathering him in his arms and dashing off into the forest in a purple blur.

In the spot where Kurama's left hand had rested, a soft, barely visible green glow pulsed from the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Story is AU and YYH characters may portray OC characteristics at times.

**Chapter 4  
**

'Hiro!'

After a few moments the page appeared at his King's side.

'Go see if my son is bothering Prince Hiei and if he _is_ up there tell him to come down to supper!'

'Yes Your Majesty.' Hiro moved quickly to do the King's bidding.

He sprinted out of the hall, up the stairs and down the long corridor to Prince Hiei's rooms. As he was about to tap on the door a voice addressed him.

'Enter Hiro.'

Hiro bowed and as he straightened he scanned the room, seeing the prince practicing his sword forms with slow, controlled movements.

'What do you need Hiro?'

At the crisp tone, Hiro once again jumped slightly.

'Well your Highness, I was actually sent for Prince Kurama. The King thought he might be here.'

Frowning slightly, Hiei put down his practice sword and walked towards the page who was now trying to see into the adjoining rooms.

'Prince Kurama has not come here. Have you checked his rooms?'

'I will go there next.'

He bowed and turned for the door.

Hiei grabbed his coat.

'I'll come with you.'

Following the page down the corridor they came to Kurama's rooms. As the page was about to knock, Hiei pushed through the doors and barged in. Hiro hesitated outside and not a minute later Hiei came back through the doors looking annoyed.

His pace as he walked down to the Hall was such that Hiro had to trot to keep up with him.

As Hiei entered the dining hall he was greeted by the King.

'Hiei, I sent for Kurama. Is he not well?'

'Sire, he is neither in my rooms nor his own. Has no-one seen him return from training?'

A look of concern flitted across the King's face, which was quickly masked.

'_Someone_ must know where he is.'

'I'll check with the guards. He might have continued training with them after I left.' Hiei bowed and then strode out of the hall.

The King nodded and then turned to Hiro.

'Check if the palace staff have seen him.'

Hiro bowed and left to carry out his orders.

Everyone was asked and every place was checked. After a few hours of searching and questioning, Hiro ran up to Hiei.

'The King calls for you Prince Hiei. He is in the Crystal Hall.'

Hiei, used his lightning speed and arrived in front of the King in only minutes.

Seeing Prince Koenma's image in one of the crystals Hiei tensed before walking closer.

Then the other crystals glowed as the other Guardians' images appeared.

'Hiei and the others are here now Koenma. Please tell them what you told me.'

'Yes Sire. I'm not sure exactly sure what this means but… I can no longer sense the Earth Guardian.'

Gasps of shock filled the hall and the King signalled for silence and then nodded at the Guardian of Sight to continue.

Throwing protocol to the wind, Hiei got in first.

'What do you mean you can no longer sense him?! Does that mean he is…?'

Knowing the strong bond that Hiei shared with Kurama, Koenma decided not to torment Hiei like he usually did.

'Hiei I don't think he's dead. There is a greater sense of loss with the death of a Guardian, and you all would sense that loss through our connection. What I mean is that it is like someone has put a blindfold over my ability to sense where he is and that by itself is cause for great concern.'

Prince Yusuke was the next to interrupt.

'So does anyone know where he was last seen?'

The King answered this time.

'The whole palace was searched. The last time he was seen he was destroying my courtyard and wrapping my guards in vines.'

Everyone started talking at once.

'How can no-one have seen where he went?' [Princess Yukina]

'He doesn't just disappear like this. It's not like him.' [Prince Yusuke]

'Hiei you know him best, where would he have gone?' [Prince Koenma]

'Enough!' the King's voice echoed around the hall.

Hiei who had remained quiet and thoughtful finally looked up.

'He would have gone to the forest to train!'

As soon as the words had been spoken he disappeared.

'Wait! Don't go alone!' Yukina called after him.

Hiei was already at the forest in full Guardian gear - same style as Kurama but with the addition of a long cloak, and all in black with red and silver trim and a katana at his hip.

It was pitch black and the forest seemed quieter than usual. He scanned the darkness reaching out with his senses. Then he felt it. Only slight, but definitely the feel of Kurama's energy. He pulled off his headband revealing a small slit on his forehead. As he focussed his energy the slit opened into a third eye - his Jagan. Although seemingly a tool of Sight, it was actually an amplifier of his Fire Guardian powers.

The eye glowed purple as it tried to lock onto the faint trace of Kurama's energy. Then it opened fully and glowed bright – he found it! He replaced the headband, and flitted to a spot that seemed to give off a faint green glow. He reached down to touch it but was repelled by a small barrier. He stared at the spot for a moment, thinking; then he placed his hand above the glow and sent out his energy towards it. Feeling his energy being accepted he slowly lowered his hand until it touched the ground. With the barrier down, he was free to dig into the ground around where the glow had been. He sensed it more than he felt it as it was so tiny in his fingertips. He plucked it out of the dirt and held it up to his eyes. Even with his keen eyesight he could not see the details in the darkness, but knew it had to be a seed. He heard a sudden noise off to his right, and crouched ready for an attack with his hand resting on the hilt of his katana. He stretched out his senses and opened his Jagan. When he was shown the image of a bat that had just landed in a tree he relaxed his stance. He quickly scanned the rest of the area and found it empty of potential threats. Hiei checked the immediate area where the seed was left and saw signs of crushed foliage and twigs where someone must have sat or laid down. But the light was too poor to see any other signs so he tucked the seed away carefully in a compartment in his cloak and sped back to the castle and into the Crystal Hall.

The others ceased their discussion when Hiei entered the hall, but then launched into a tirade.

'That was so reckless Hiei!' [King]

'What if that was a trap?' [Prince Koenma]

'Even I thought that was stupid.' [Prince Yusuke]

'Thank goodness you're back!' [Princess Yukina]

'Quiet! I found something from Kurama!'

The King raised an eyebrow at this.

Although his outburst was mainly aimed the other Guardians Hiei bent his head slightly toward the King.

'…Sire.'

'Something from Kurama! Of course he left us a clue. As expected of the Earth Guardian!'

Yusuke rolled his eyes at this.

'Calm down Yukina, we don't know what he left us yet.'

Hiei took the seed out of his pocket and placed it on the viewing table so that everyone could see.

Then he placed his hands above it and sent his energy into it. The seed pulsed and glowed red and then began sprouting and grew until it became a large purple flower bud. Hiei growled quietly and fed more of his energy into it but the flower just glowed red and remained closed.

'It won't open.' He announced in frustration and withdrew his hands. His hand moved to his katana, but the King placed a hand over his wrist.

'Wait Hiei. This is an Agnosce flower. It will only open for the person for whom it is intended. If you try to force it open it will destroy itself and the message it carries.'

Hiei let his hand fall to his side and took a closer look at the flower.

'_This_ is an Agnosce? But this flower is known as the "lovers' link". Why would Kurama use this in such a situation?'

Hiei walked off to the side thinking.

'He left a message for a lover?! Surely he would want _us_ to have the information! We are Guardians like him!' Yusuke fumed.

'But Yusuke,' Yukina cut in. 'What if he thought it was… his last message. He… would want to say something to the person he loved before…'

'Do not fret Yukina. I am sure my son was not thinking like that.'

Hiei turned back towards the group.

'I agree. Kurama would go down fighting to the end. And as Yukina said before, he would have left us something to give us an idea of what the fight was about.'

The King narrowed his eyes.

'What are you thinking Hiei?'

'I'm not sure. My reasoning has… hit a wall.'

'Let us hear it.'

'Well, yes the flower is usually meant for a lover. And knowing about this strange restriction he would have known that the message could not be left for you as his father. He would therefore want to pick the nearest Guardian,.. or so I thought. But if not me, then who? And it must be a Guardian. Anyone else would not make sense unless his lover is a Guardian. Also, if he was sending a message he would not waste time choosing a Guardian who was not close by. He would know that it would take extra time for the flower to be taken to the Guardian or vice versa. If he knew he was going to be taken he would not have wanted the enemy to know he was leaving a message but he would not make it too complicated for us to get to. And knowing all this does not get us closer to opening it. So I give you the "wall".'

'No, I think you are on to something. You are the logical choice – you being here at this time - he would have chosen you.'

'But he didn't. I have already tried.'

The King frowned in thought.

Then Yukina suddenly jumped.

'Oh, I got it! Hiei, you said the flower is meant for a lover, right?'

'Yes.'

'Well could there be a special way for a lover to open the flower?'

'I don't know. I have only heard that an Agnosce can hold messages for lovers, I have never heard how one is opened. We have agreed that Kurama would want me to open it as the only Guardian here, but it does not accept my energy.'

Yukina chuckled, and the King smiled catching on to where Yukina was headed.

'You are so adorably naïve. I am guessing that the flower must be kissed by a lover Hiei.'

Hiei went from confused, to shocked, to embarrassed, to angry all in a split second.

'Don't be ridiculous! I am NOT –'. But before he could finish his protest the King moved to Hiei's side and held him by the shoulders. He bent and whispered urgently to him.

'We do not have time for this. Hiei, you know that this rose may hold the information we need to find Kurama. Don't let your pride eat up any more of what little time we may have.'

Hiei, a little taken aback by the King's rare display of emotion closed his mouth and nodded slowly, before stepping back from the King.

Thinking of Kurama battling alone and being captured, brought the anger back to the surface again and steeled Hiei's resolve.

But he still managed to grumble, 'If this does not work Yukina…'

He approached the flower and with tenderness no-one knew he possessed, he touched his lips to the soft purple petals.

A blush rose to Yusuke's cheeks as he watched the sensual act. He could feel his face heat up watching his stone-faced leader uncharacteristically be so gentle. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden and coughed whilst turning his face away.

As Hiei withdrew from the flower it glowed once and then opened revealing a small piece of parchment rolled into a cylinder the size of a finger.

'Well done Yukina!' the King praised.

The King moved swiftly, removing the flower from the viewer, unrolling and flattening the parchment, and placing it on the viewer.

While the others looked on puzzled, Koenma had finished reading and translating and gasped.

'That is in the old language. It says:

"The key is of the earth. Only the key unlocks the power. To harness the power harness the key. Harness the earth. Break the key, break the power."

Before anyone could ask questions Koenma exclaimed:

'I'm getting a vision:

The moon….now dark tunnels… A man with bat wings wearing a crown. Kurama!... unconscious in a cage… surrounded by wards. Kurama again..on a stone table. Kurama's eyes are glowing bright blue! A blinding, white light! Ahh too bright! Now.. nothing. I feel cold… death!'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Story is AU and YYH characters may portray OC characteristics at times.

**Chapter 5  
**

_I think I am awake, but… why are my eyes not opening. They feel heavy… too heavy to open. Mind is foggy. What…. what has happened? So hard to think... so tired. No… No I sense this… is wrong. I think I am trapped. I must… I must wake up!_

The Master Cleric's eyes glowed briefly.

'The prisoner stirs.' He turned to two of his clerics. 'Check the wards, feed him some broth, and then give him more potion. He must remain incapacitated until tonight.'

'Yes Master Raku'.

The two clerics approached a small cavelet that had a makeshift iron cage door bolted to the outside. First the wards placed on and around the door were inspected, then they peered in through the bars at the prisoner for any signs he might be conscious and able to move. He made small movements as if dreaming but showed no real indication that he was awake. He had been cleaned up from his fight with Cleric Souma and placed in a dark-green, sleeveless yukata with matching dark-green pants. A graceful and beautiful creature to behold, but also very dangerous. With that in mind they cautiously opened the door and approached the fitful prisoner. One of them checked the wards while the other sat him up to feed him the broth. They were almost finished when they noticed that his eyes were more than half open and he was trying to study his surroundings.

'Get the potion quickly!' The one holding him up hissed.

The second cleric was out and then back in the cell in a flash of purple. In that small amount of time Kurama had started to futilely try and struggle with the other cleric, but had been easily subdued. The potion was poured into his mouth and it was done. His body relaxed in the cleric's embrace, his eyes drifted closed, and he was laid down gently to rest.

They left the cage and took up guard positions just outside. The first cleric glanced back at the sleeping prisoner.

'I can't believe the Guardians chose one of their own to be the key.'

'It makes sense though. Much easier to keep track of where it is and they would be very well protected.' The other cleric replied.

'From Souma's report it seemed like the Guardian did not even know he was the key, which means the other Guardians do not know either.'

'Well, we'll still have to be on guard. The other Guardians will come for one of their own regardless of why they were taken.'

They resumed their guard post in silence and waited patiently for the day to pass.

Meanwhile in the main cavern Raku had just finished walking the King through the ritual again.

'And you are sure he will not be able to use his Guardian powers against me if you let the potion wear off.'

'Yes my King. While the barrier is up he cannot access his powers. Also he will be trying to fight the effects of the salax powder.'

'You are confident that your clerics can channel the elemental power that the Guardians channeled when the sealing ritual was first performed?'

'Yes my King. If I may make a suggestion?'

'Speak.'

'Once the ritual is finished I would like to keep the Earth Guardian for a little while to see if I can extract his powers. If we just kill him the powers will just transfer to a new Guardian and there may still be a future threat of sealing the power again. If we can either take his powers or seal them we can make sure the power you gain can never be taken away from you.'

The King smiled and nodded his head slowly.

'Yes Raku. Good thinking. But if the other Guardians become a problem you may not have time to extract his power. Make preparations for his confinement and transport just in case we need to leave here in a hurry.'

'Yes my King.'

* * *

The doors to the Crystal Hall banged open and Hiei strode through.

'Sire, messages have arrived from my mother's head librarian. He is saying that the script on the piece of parchment is about a ritual from an older time. The ritual involved a key which was used to lock a power within a mountain. And a battle was fought outside a cave at the foot of the mountain to stop the ritual from taking place! There is only one mountain range in our realm that is close to your forest.'

Koenma shook his head.

'That is still a lot of ground to cover if we don't know where to start looking.'

Then Yusuke got an idea.

'Koenma, do you remember the time when you read my memories when I accidentally leant on the viewer? And last night you saw visions just by looking at the parchment.'

'Yes?'

'Well Kurama had to have been holding that parchment in his hand when…. just before he was taken. So… what if Hiei were to hold the parchment in his fist and put it on the viewer?'

'It is worth a try.'

The King turned to Hiei.

'Hiei.'

He seemed to struggle with some thought for a second, but did as he was asked.

Nothing happened.

'Um… Hiei?'

'What is it?'

'You need to rest your hand on the viewer not hold it above it.'

Hiei grumbled a few things under his breath, and then lowered his fist to rest on the glass of the viewer.

Koenma had the fingertips of his left hand to his left temple and his right hand on his viewer screen. He seemed to pulse with energy as he concentrated on his connection with Hiei.

'Yes it's working! But… It's hard to get a reading. Hiei you have to stop blocking me!'

Hiei flicked his eyes up to Koenma and then away, seeming to consider for a second, then he closed his eyes to concentrate.

'Ok that's a bit better. But I am not seeing anything yet….only feeling things… A lot of anger… so much… oh ok images…. Hiei pacing in front of the King…'.

Now the King was getting impatient.

'Koenma, get past Hiei's memories. Focus on the parchment.'

'I'm trying Sire. There's so much….'

Koenma stopped and blinked and then stared at Hiei. The King noticed this and narrowed his eyes at Koenma.

'What happened?'

Hiei threw Koenma a warning glance and a purple glow showed through his headband as he opened his Jagan.

'No-nothing Sire. I need to focus my power.'

As he concentrated harder he transformed. His Guardian colour a golden yellow.

Hiei felt the power slam into his mind and he grunted from the impact and opened his eyes.

The King's eyes shifted from Koenma to Hiei. Hiei seeing the King look in his direction nodded slightly to indicate he was alright.

'Ok…..I see… The forest… and I think Kurama is practicing…. An unconscious man, battered and bruised…. Kurama is reaching down to help him…. Now they are somewhere else in the forest… Kurama feels threatened… the man is crouched in a fighting stance…'

'Bastard!' Yusuke hissed through his teeth.

'Kurama is in a tree…. He feels… weakened… Ah… Hmmm… He is fading… the man is staring down at Kurama… Kurama is no longer moving…'

'No, no… reverse damn it! We already know Kurama is captured! The parchment must have come from that guy! What are HIS memories?' Yusuke shouted.

'Ok, ok… I'm trying! Back… back…. Wait… What am I seeing?... the tunnels again….. the stone altar…. The man that fought Kurama… but…. He is in purple robes… no, now he's changed into rags and is… being beaten by one of his own… no.. he is letting them beat him… now he is leaving the tunnel… I see daylight… There are trees and the river! There is a cluster of bushes and two silverleaf trees near the entrance… But which direction… the shadows… the sun… that's it!'

'Koenma! What the hell!' Hiei stumbled back from the viewer clutching his head.

'Sorry Hiei, I forgot you were part of the connection.'

'Whatever. What did you mean "that's it"? You know where he is?'

'Yes. But Hiei, we may know where to find him, but we still do not know what we walking into. We need to gather as much information as we can before _anyone_ goes rushing off.'

Hiei reached into his cloak and produced the message from the librarian.

'The librarian had more to say.' He placed them on the viewer. 'Let's hurry and piece this together. Kurama is waiting.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Story is AU and YYH characters may portray OC characteristics at times.

**Chapter 6  
**

The sky had begun to brighten with a new day and the Guardians were still in conference in the Crystal hall. Hiei relayed the information he had received by hawk from his librarians.

'The battle that was originally fought involved a group of magicians who could manipulate the elements to some degree. And the texts described their movements as streaks of purple. The soldiers who fought them had no special abilities but ended up defeating them when the Guardians stepped in. So it looks like whatever power they hold is no match for ours.'

The King turned from Hiei and addressed Koenma.

'Do these "magicians" sound like any of your people Koenma?'

'No your majesty, our abilities lie mainly in spiritual energy not elemental. And we certainly do not blur when we move. But this information links up with information my people have found. People who could move like streaks of colour served a King who had large black wings just like those from my vision. These magicians were called clerics and they tried to fight their way past kingdom soldiers to stop the Guardians. They were defeated without ever stepping foot inside the mountain.'

The King was silent for a moment absorbing the information.

Yukina's crystal glowed and she appeared having left earlier to consult her advisors.

'King Youko. Hiei. My scholars have found text about the ritual you mentioned. From some old drawings it seems like the key that Hiei told us about was a person, not an actual key! The key was laid on a table of ritual and the dark power that dwelled within the mountain was sealed away into another part of time and space. It was decided that the power was too tempting in this realm and so a sealing ritual was performed. It was the Guardians who performed the ritual.'

When Yukina finished, the King looked up expectantly at Yusuke's screen. His advisor was there waiting but all he could do was shake his head with an apologetic look.

'The elders have the same information as what we have heard so far. Sorry we have nothing new to add, but Lord Yusuke left just before daybreak and said he should make it to the edge of the forest, by the river, by mid-afternoon.'

The King nodded at Yusuke's advisor and then began to pace as he summarised their findings.

'It seems that Kurama was taken down by a single combatant who must have convinced Kurama he was not a threat by pretending to be injured and catching him off guard.'

Hiei nodded his agreement and stepped forward.

'There were no signs of a battle where I found the seed. What ever happened must have happened quickly.'

Koenma weighed in on the brainstorming.

'Yes, the feelings I was getting from the parchment were like they were coming from a distance. No… they were dulled somehow; like he was running low on energy.' He frowned in thought. 'I would say he was poisoned or drugged or something. This may account for why there was no sign of battle – Kurama may not have had a chance to use his powers.'

The King continued.

'The person who took him comes from a cave in the mountains that Koenma has located with his Sight. So we know where to go. The person who took Kurama may be one of these clerics that can control elements and may be more powerful than his predecessors. And we do not know how many more there are of them.'

He stopped his pacing and looked up at Yukina.

'They have only captured one of the Guardians. Can the ritual be done with only one Guardian?'

'I do not think so my lord. It took all the Guardians to perform the ritual and seal the power. Perhaps they intend on setting a trap to lure more of us in.'

The King nodded at her words.

'That could be possible. Hiei, you and Yusuke will have to use caution. We cannot afford for anyone else to be captured.'

Yukina growled her frustration, surprising the others with this change of character.

'I could have been halfway to the mountains by now. Like Yusuke, I too should have left this morning to join you!'

The King looked up at Yukina with patient eyes.

'No Yukina. As much as I would wish otherwise, you are in the middle of delicate talks with the tribal leaders who keep attacking along the borders. If you walk away now, the attacks will start again and then you will be stuck fighting them anyway.'

'I know you are right, but this is Kurama we are talking about. What do border disputes matter in comparison to him?'

'Sire..'.

The King turned and held up a hand to silence Koenma before he could continue.

'There is no need for the same sentiment from you Koenma. You are still recovering from your battle with the soul-stealers who tried to assassinate your father. You must stay put.'

Hiei, having barely paid attention to this last exchange, suddenly slammed the table with his fists and stayed in that position, with his eyes threatening to burn down the table.

The King had even turned his head quickly in response.

'Hiei –' He began, but Hiei cut across him.

'Kurama is the Earth Guardian.' His mind was racing as he voiced his thoughts. 'The parchment said: "The key is of the earth". That is why they took him. They don't want him to perform the ritual. He is part of the ritual. The key is a person - Kurama is the key! They want to use him to unlock the sealed power!'.

Hiei then looked up into the shocked face of Yukina.

'Yukina, did your scholars find anything else about the ritual? Do they know when it is to be performed?' He spoke quickly, gruffly, but calmly even as he struggled to reign in the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him.

Yukina shuffled quickly through papers in front of her, and pulled one to the top.

'Yes! The pictograms showed that it starts as the moon rises. A full moon.'

_There is one tonight. _

Then Koenma's words ran through Hiei's head.

_'The moon….now dark tunnels… A man with bat wings wearing a crown. Kurama!... unconscious in a cage… surrounded by wards. Kurama again..on a stone table. Kurama's eyes are glowing bright blue! A blinding, white light! Ahh too bright! Now.. nothing. I feel cold… death!'_

'We can't wait around any longer. There is a full moon tonight and it is now past midday. I say we gather what troops we have and get moving toward the mountain.'

He turned to the King.

'Sire Commander Chuu should lead the men to the mountain. I will be faster on my own so I will scout ahead sending short messages giving directions and images with my Jagan.' He indicated his covered third eye. 'If need be Yusuke can run interference while we are waiting for the troops to arrive and I can sneak in and locate Kurama.'

The King frowned. There were too many unknowns, but there was no more time to gather intel. Hiei would have to do that on the fly.

He nodded his ascent. 'Very well. Go make your preparations. You'll need to leave immediately.

Hiei inclined his head with his right hand over his heart then turned and left.

* * *

Hiei had given instructions to the Commander and the troops and was turning to leave when the King walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

'Stay in contact. Be careful. I trust your judgement, but if rescuing Kurama means placing _both_ of you in danger…'

Hiei did not let him finish the thought.

'I will bring him back.' He held the King's gaze for a moment and then flitted away at top speed toward the forest.

It only took him an hour to get through the forest but he grit his teeth in frustration knowing that time was against him.

When he made it to the river he turned and headed in the direction that Koenma had given him quickly communicating with the Commander and sending a mental image as he sped off. Then he felt a presence ahead of him but did not slow as he drew nearer to it. The next second Yusuke was beside him and running at top speed trying to keep pace with the Fire Guardian who pushed for more speed flying down the riverbank.

* * *

The sun was now halfway between its highest position of the day and its setting point, already beginning to change the colours in the sky to softer tones. While deep in the mountain, clerics were bustling around the ritual chamber adding the final touches for the main event in the evening.

Raku knelt in front of the King.

'Preparations have been made my King. Only the guest of honour needs to be made ready.'

'Good. I feel like this day has slowed down just to taunt me. But this waiting will be worth it when I have harnessed the sleeping power in this mountain.'

He started to walk around the chamber.

'To think that my predecessor did not even get into the mountain. And here I am, standing in the chamber, with the key at hand, ready to seize what should have been passed on to me by my ancestor.'

'Yes my Lord. The Guardians should never have sealed away those dark powers. This realm has no idea what is in store for them when you reclaim it.'

The King stopped walking and turned to look at Raku.

'Yes, well the time draws near and the key must be made ready. See to this yourself Raku, everything must go according to plan and he must be… How did you put it?... "co-operative" for that to happen. I take it your clerics have seen no sign of the other Guardians as yet?'

'No my Lord, but I have six of them at watch outside. They will alert me the instant they encounter anyone.'

'Good. Now go and prepare the key.'

'Yes my king.'

Raku rose and left the King. He walked toward the cavelet and saw Souma coming toward him.

'Souma. You will assist me with preparing the key for the ritual, follow me.'

'Yes master.'

They arrived at the cell and Raku turned toward the nearest cleric.

'Has he been given more potion?'

'Yes Master Raku.'

'Very well.' He glanced over his shoulder at Souma.

'Bring him to my chambers.'

Souma inclined his head. 'Yes Master Raku.'

Souma released the wards on the gate, walked in, lifted Kurama in his arms, and followed his master down the tunnel.

Once there they did not stop but continued to a partitioned part of the chamber where a long bench had been set. Raku indicated with a sweep of his hand, and Souma laid Kurama on the bench.

'You will assist me and monitor him for signs that he is waking.'

'Yes master.'

'Remove his clothes.' He ordered, as he turned and picked up a small wooden mortar and pestle with some red gravel-like substance in it. He watched Souma untie the yukata and slip the shirt from Kurama's body while he ground the red gravel into a fine powder.

When Souma had finished removing Kurama's pants and laid him back on the bench, Raku removed the pestle and picked up a small brush.

He began dusting Kurama's pale skin with the powder applying two coats, and getting Souma to sit Kurama up and move him around so that his entire body was covered. It took a while to ensure that the skin was properly covered.

After checking to make sure the wrapping he had on his hands properly covered his skin up to his wrists he proceeded to slide his hands over Kurama's body to rub in the powder. As he worked, the powder sank into the skin and instead of giving it a red colour, it faded to a light blush.

He turned to prepare more of the powder as Souma watched Kurama carefully to make sure he was not waking up.

Again Raku brushed the powder over Kurama's skin making sure he was fully coated. Then he proceeded to rub the powder in again. Although he slid his hands up and down the thighs in long sweeping motions there was nothing sensual intended in the action. He had also purposely avoided the genital area as the effects of the powder would take hold too quickly if applied there, and the subject would not be co-operative at all. When his master had finished Souma dressed Kurama and awaited his master's instructions. By this time the sun had reached the horizon and had begun its decent. Raku's eyes glowed briefly and then he turned to Souma.

'Bring him. It is time to take him to the ritual chamber.'

Kurama's body twitched slightly as the powder started to take effect.

_What… is this feeling?... I feel warmer…. Still cannot open my eyes… Powerful sedative…. Ugh… my skin… is tingling…. getting warmer…_

'Master.' Souma stopped and waited for his master to turn.

Raku followed Souma's gaze to Kurama's twitching body. His summoned his power and his eyes glowed.

'He is not waking. It is the salax powder working. Now hurry.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Story is AU and YYH characters may portray OC characteristics at times.

**Chapter 7**

Hiei and Yusuke had been searching for the landmarks described in Koenma's vision and were now trying to find the cave. They were about to circle back to make another sweep of the mountainside when they sensed strange energy nearby.

Yusuke hid in the bushes and Hiei leapt up into the branches of a tree. Uncovering his Jagan, Hiei searched the area and found two men in hiding who seemed to be keeping watch. Hiei glanced down to Yusuke and gave him hand signals to indicate there were two people; one to Yusuke's left and the other to the right; about 10 feet ahead of them. Yusuke nodded his understanding, and Hiei nodded in the opposite direction to indicate they should pull back to discuss what to do.

When they had regrouped, Hiei laid out the plan.

'They don't know we're here yet, so we'll sneak past them.'

'Why don't we just take them out? You know, less to deal with later.' Yusuke asked, punching into his hand for emphasis.

'We can't risk them alerting others and getting bogged down in a battle. That's what the soldiers are for; they'll keep them busy while we get Kurama.' He patiently explained.

Yusuke huffed his impatience and folded his arms but he understood the need to keep undetected until the last moment. They still did not know how many of them there were, what other weapons they had, or how many of them were clerics.

'We still need to find the cave so I'll use my Jagan to open a mental link between us so that we can alert one another when we find the cave. Let's get moving.'

Hiei was about to move off when he stopped and stared at nothing, his eyes unfocussed. Yusuke recognised this look, and waited quietly until Hiei filled him in. He did not have long to wait until Hiei blinked and turned back to Yusuke.

'The Commander and his men have reached the river. I just let him know about these two,' he jerked his head slightly in the direction of the lookouts, 'and about us sneaking past to find the cave. When he gets here he will engage them and hopefully draw out any others, to try and give us as much time as possible to get Kurama out.'

They moved swiftly and silently and got past the lookouts without being detected. Hiei constantly scanned ahead for more energy signatures and was rewarded when he found four more spread out in the area.

_They are spaced out fairly evenly from one another. I don't think they know very much about battle tactics. They may as well have hung a sign saying the cave is in the centre of their lookout formation._

Yusuke chuckled softly at Hiei's assessment.

_That gives us at least one advantage. Let's hope they are as weak as the ones who were defeated in the past. I love a good fight, but we have to get Kurama out safely. We can always track them down later and kick their butts._

Hiei just rolled his eyes and kept dashing from one hiding place to another.

_If our assumption is correct. The cave should be around here somewhere._

_Hiei! I found it. Where are you?_

Hiei locked on to Yusuke's energy and appeared beside him without a sound.

Yusuke almost jumped out of his skin when Hiei tapped him on the shoulder.

_Man, don't DO that!_

_Baka. Where is the cave?_

Yusuke pointed off to the left towards some silverleaf trees. Hiei nodded and then scanned for sentries.

_I want you to stay out here –_

_No way! I'm coming with you!_

_Yusuke!_

_No!_

If anyone saw them it would have looked like a strange silent exchange with wild waving hand gestures from Yusuke and Hiei now leaning back against a tree with his arms crossed and a frown furrowing his brow, shaking his head slowly from side to side.

_I need you out here to make sure I can get out with Kurama without having to deal with anything annoying._

_But we don't know how many guards or clerics are inside. You might be walking into a trap._

_Another reason why I am going and you are not. You couldn't sneak up on a corpse._

Yusuke took a breath and opened his mouth slightly, then closed it and folded his arms.

_Fine!_

_If I need back-up you'd better be in there the second I call._

Yusuke snorted softly and rolled his eyes.

_That goes without saying._

Hiei went to walk past him and was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and glanced at Yusuke questioningly. Yusuke tightened his grip and held his gaze, and Hiei nodded once in understanding. Yusuke's hand fell away and the next moment, Hiei was gone. Yusuke leapt up into a nearby tree and settled in to wait.

Not too far away the Commander and his troops had made it across the river as per Hiei's instructions and were quickly spotted by the first two clerics. Their eyes glowed purple as they communicated the arrival of the troops to their master.

* * *

The purple glow in Raku's eyes receded as he finished communicating with his clerics.

'Sire, soldiers from the Ningenkai kingdom have reached the foot of the mountain.'

'They are to keep them away from the cave - nothing is to interrupt the ritual!'

'Yes Sire.' His eyes glowed again as he relayed the King's orders. Unbeknownst to them, Hiei had already made it into the cave undetected and was silently making his way through the shadows towards the ritual chamber.

Meanwhile the clerics launched their attack on the troops from multiple points. Large boulders tried to crush the front line while rock monsters came at the Commander's force from the rear. Wooden spears flew at soldiers from nearby trees, and several funnels of air sent soldiers flying in all directions. The scouts did not have time to signal the main force as they were ambushed and tied to trees with vines.

The troops are pinned down and struggle to regroup for a counter-attack. Yusuke leapt from his hiding spot and charged toward the clerics attacking the front line.

* * *

Kurama began to stir and opened his eyes, but when he tried to sit up he found that he was tied loosely to a stone altar. He woke up completely at this realisation and swiftly took in his surroundings. He noted that he was surrounded by four clerics who were kneeling, chanting, and seeming to focus their energy to create a barrier around them and the table. The power creating the barrier was like a visible blue mist-like light and there was also a separate tendril of power being directed from each cleric to the altar. Kurama closed his eyes and tried to tap into his Guardian power and found not only that he was lacking the energy but he was also being blocked by something. He was also well aware of the building warmth in his body and his mind was more than a little foggy. He managed to piece together some fragments of memory and deduced that the cause of all of his symptoms was most likely the clerics' chant and probably whatever elixir they had forced upon him during his attempt to regain consciousness and fight them off.

Kurama detected movement near his head and twisted slightly to see behind him. He saw two men inside the barrier with him, an authorative-looking man in robes with bat wings, and someone he deduced to be the head of the clerics from the way he was dressed. The head cleric began a different chant and directed his energy at Kurama whose breath caught as the power touched him and increased the effects of the salax powder. As the cleric continued to chant, the same script that was on the table started appearing on Kurama's skin glowing bright blue. It started from the outside and worked its way inwards across his body, and then upwards across his face. His eyes began to glow blue and he arched his body as he was seized by an intense feeling which caused his body to heat up quickly and his muscles to tense painfully.

* * *

The Commander and his troops were battling hard against three of the clerics who were still summoning warriors made of rock, and now also wood, to slow down the troops who were starting to progress up the mountain. Yusuke was locked in battle with the other three clerics, constantly dodging elemental attacks and countering with energy blasts from his hands. Two of the clerics were closing in on him from opposite sides so he ducked a couple of clumsy blows from a wooden warrior and a blast of air from the opposite direction and ran in an sweeping arc and kept going until he ran in a figure eight pattern around the two clerics while keeping an eye on the third. Soon he had the two clerics disoriented and unaware of their proximity to one another. Yusuke quickly fired at the ground directly in front of the wood-manipulating cleric which created a screen of raining dirt effectively concealing Yusuke's presence and movements. The dirt had created a large dust cloud around the cleric, so Yusuke quickly ran around that and charged across to the second cleric whilst firing off a shot to send the third cleric ducking for cover. The cleric directly in front of him was a wind manipulator who had a predictable pattern of limited attacks and was about due to launch another slicing wind attack. Yusuke pretended to trip which made the wind-user smirk and raise his hands while the wood-user turned towards where he heard Yusuke fall. The wood-user, still blinded by the dust cloud, sent wooden stakes flying from nearby trees towards Yusuke, whilst the wind-user sent forth his slicing wind attack. Yusuke waited until the last possible minute and fired a blast downwards which sent him soaring into the air and created another large dust cloud which caused small rocks to rain down in the area he had vacated. The timing of the blast meant that the attacks of the clerics were not affected and continued on their paths. Yusuke had intended that they cancel each other out and he would sneak up on the clerics and knock them out. What he didn't count on is the attacks missing each other and going straight through to hit the clerics. The stakes hit the wind-user with enough force to send him flying a few metres impaled with several killing blows. The wood-user was cut into three pieces not even seeing the attack when it hit. Yusuke stood up putting his fists on his hips, quite impressed that his plan worked out better than he thought. He winced as a slight breeze against his skin reminded him that he had not gotten away completely unscathed. But the injuries were just minor cuts, grazes, and bruises from being so close to his own attack.

_Note to self: NEVER do that again!_

He was suddenly grabbed around the ankles by shackles made of rock.

_Damn! Stayed still too long._

He broke the rock off with a few powerful hammerfist strikes and then leapt away looking for the third cleric. In mid-leap he was seized around the chest with his arms pinned to his body, by a large rock monster.

"Ok big boy.. that's.. not going to stop me!" he managed to get out as he struggled to pull air into his lungs.

He wriggled and twisted in the rock monster's ever-tightening grip which caused the rock to cut into his arms. Blood began to trickle slowly down to his wrists but he kept struggling. He managed to wriggle down enough to free his elbows so he could reach up and touch the large hands gripping him. Just as darkness began creeping into the edges of his vision he sucked in as much air as he could and gritted his teeth.

_So much for never again!_

He focused his energy into his hands and sent a short blast of light energy into the monster's arms. The explosion took out the monster's arms and sent Yusuke and the monster flying into the mountainside.

"Wow." He coughed and spluttered trying to regain normal air flow into his lungs. He looked down at the unmoving monster and got to his feet as quickly as his fading dizziness would allow. They had been thrown with such force that they had broken through a wall of rock into a small, closed off cavelet. A quick assessment of the gaping hole in his shirt and the angry red burn on his chest told him he was lucky he didn't use more power. Realising he could soon be trapped in the small cave, he quietly made his way out of the cave keeping an eye out for the rock-wielding cleric.

_Have to hurry. The guys may need me._

* * *

Hiei had made it into the chamber without discovery and did not like what he was seeing. The clerics had already started their ritual and Kurama was squirming on the table, breathless, and with glowing blue script over his body and glowing blue eyes. As Hiei started to sneak closer, the glowing blue light flickered out for a moment, which made him stop his movement waiting to see what had happened. He then felt a familiar touch on his mind requesting access.

_Hiei?... They.. are blocking .. my power. I cannot help… Be careful._

The contact stopped and the glowing blue light and script reappeared over Kurama's body.

Raku had felt Kurama's push against his will and had doubled his efforts.

Kurama could feel the effects of the potion starting to wear off but because of the effects of the powder he could no longer fully resist the spell being cast by Raku. And now he was almost completely occupied trying to fight the effects of the salax powder. Hiei activated his Jagan and created a stronger link between his mind and Kurama's.

_Kurama, I'm here with you. There is a barrier. Which one is in control of it?_

_I-I think.. it is the one.. behind me. I can no longer.. see._

_He's inside the barrier. Can't get to him. Do you know what kind of barrier this is?_

_Skin is burning.. They have done.. something else to me. Difficult.. to think._

_Well try harder fox! You are the key to the power and they have started the ritual. Now focus!_

_I.. know. Ok.. barrier is… chain barrier._

_Good Kurama. And any link will do?_

_Yes… but.. need.. distraction. Head cleric… is clever. _

Hiei silently drew his sword and then began gathering and focusing his energy. He noticed immediately when the one in control of the barrier sensed his presence and he quickly rushed towards the barrier as the head cleric's eyes snapped open and looked at Hiei.

Hiei swung his sword down to cut through the barrier and was thrown back into the wall of the cave. Raku smirked and closed his eyes dismissing the black-clad soldier as any kind of real threat.

_You call that.. a distraction?_

_Shut up fox. He knew I was there so I needed him to think I'm weak. See, the baka is ignoring me._

Hiei took his time getting to his feet and continue to focus his energy but at a slower rate. Meanwhile the table started to glow and tremors began emanating outwards from the centre of the chamber. The glow from the script on the table and on Kurama's body became brighter and Kurama let out a yell and arched his body as power began to surround the table. Raku stopped chanting and yelled above the rumbling to the King.

"Sire, the power has begun to build and I sense the moon rising. It is time for you to take the power."

Just as he finished speaking the rocks beneath the clerics exploded and they went flying in all directions. Hiei used his speed to quickly dispose of them before they could recover and walked through the settling dust towards the King and the head cleric.


End file.
